Concerto
by yellowfirefly
Summary: Love would always hurt in the end, that's why he did not love... until a particular farmer changed everything. Mikhail/Lillian
1. First Movement

**A/N: I wrote a quick summary about this story. I'll just write a few more.  
><strong>

**I do not own harvest moon.**

**XXXX  
><strong>

**Fall 8, Year 1**

"I'm glad that you came by the town to play for the Music Festival, Mikhail."

This was Mayor Ina's words when Mikhail arrived in the Town Hall.

"It's alright; I definitely love the surroundings and nature of this village."

Mikhail replied politely to the mayor as they both greeted each other with a smile

Every year, Konohana Town had a music festival; the villagers were always excited about the music festival and they were eager to know what song that Mikhail should play for this year.

"But last year, you did not return for the music festival, everyone was waiting for you to play a song for them."

Mayor Ina questioned the violinist about his absence.

"I'm sorry, sometimes the weather can turn really bad and I had to take another route." He replied softly.

"That's alright; I'm glad that you were able to play for us this year."

"Thank you for your patience, Mayor Ina."

But before he was going to leave to his room, Mayor Ina asked him if he would spend a few more minutes with her.

"Oops, Sorry Mikhail, I forgot to introduce you to the new farmer. She just moved here last spring."

"A new farmer?" He asked trying to show interest in the new villager, he really wasn't interested in meeting the new villager.

He came to the village to play songs and serenade everyone with music but he did not want to be close with any of them.

He then thought to himself that maybe he would just want to be acquainted with her like everyone else.

"There's nothing wrong to have acquaintances." He thought to himself as he followed Mayor Ina to the farmer's farm.

"Lillian, Are you awake?" Mayor Ina knocked on the door of the farmer's house.

The door opened and a girl was at the door. She wore a red headband on her head and she was wearing the konohana traditional outfit.

"I-I'm awake Mayor Ina… What's wrong?" She answered softly, staring at the tall man at the back of the mayor.

"Lillian, I like you to meet Mikhail… He's a virtuoso violinist! He will play for the music festival this year."The mayor smiled looking at Mikhail.

Politely, Mikhail stretched out his hand.

"Hello, My name is Mikhail, glad to meet you. I'll be staying at the Town Hall for the meantime." he shakes her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine! My name is Lillian nice to meet you." She smiles shaking the violinist's hand.

At the Town Hall, Mikhail thought to himself that she is indeed different than any other girl that he met. He wasn't really interested in her but her voice was very clear and beautiful, maybe he could make a song about her voice.

Yes, that was a good way to start the day indeed.


	2. Second Movement

**Fall 10, Year 1**

"I'm glad that I've finished writing this song, this would be a great piece for my performance today." Mikhail thought that to himself.

"Mikhail, are you ready?" a knock came from the door of his room.

Mayor Ina opened the door and asked if he is ready for his performance. He simply replied with a smile and nods. As he got ready for his performance, he noticed someone who came to see him today.

"Hello Mikhail!" It was Lillian.

"Ah Lillian, Are you ready to hear beautiful music?"

"You bet! Everyone kept on telling me that your performance was always a great success!" She replies with a slight blush on her cheeks. Mikhail was used to women who would go visit him before his performance and they would also give him encouraging words after his performance. He simply gotten used to it. It was of no importance of him.

"Thank you for your kind words." He replies with a polite smile.

"If you would excuse me, I would like to serenade this village with music today." He walks out of the room as Lillian followed him outside with the other villagers.

As Mikhail plays his first piece he looks over to the audience and stares at Lillian,

"_Thank you for inspiring me to write this song, it was because of your beautiful voice again..." _he quietly tells himself.

After the festival was over, everyone was fully satisfied with their enjoyment with the songs that he played. As in other towns, many villagers went to visit Mikhail about his virtuoso performance, Lillian was one of them, and unlike the other villagers Lillian captured his attention with that sweet voice of hers.

"That was great Mikhail! I really enjoyed it a lot! I hope that you would play again next year!" She tells him with full of excitement in her eyes.

"Of course, Lillian I would… I would never turn down a lady, especially with that sweet voice of yours." He gives her a smile while she turns bright red.

Mikhail would always give any girl a compliment as an exchange for a lovely comment of his music.

"O-Oh… I-Ah…I-I have to go…" her speech became disorganized upon hearing his compliment.

Mikhail chuckled as she left …. Truly, she wasn't like any of the women that he met before.


	3. Third Movement

**Fall 12, Year 1**

At first glance, Lillian had a crush on Mikhail. Mikhail, in the other hand, did not want to get into close personal relationships.

On Mikhail's birthday, he would celebrate it alone like every other birthday, actually he really doesn't celebrate his birthday at all, and he would just go hike in the mountains and listen to the birds and the sounds of nature.

Today was good day to go hiking, since it was his birthday. He was satisfied just staying near the goddess pond and he would play his violin at the mountaintop for the birds to sing along with his music. As he was about to arrive in the goddess pond, he heard a sweet melody, and the birds were singing along to this tune. Curious, he followed the sound which led him to the goddess pond.

It was Lillian singing a beautiful song with her sweet voice. The melody that she makes was beautiful; he quickly fell in love with her voice, as she was singing half-way, a duck suddenly jumped at her. Quickly, Lillian caught the animal with both hands.

Lillian looked at the animal on her arms, it seemed to enjoy her music, she smiles and brings the animal back into the pond. But she quickly caught her eye at the man behind her.

"M-Mikhail! What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Good Morning Lillian, I always hike up to the mountain peak every day to get inspiration."

"Oh .. I see…"

"And you?" he asks.

"I visit this place, because it's my favorite place so far."

He wanted to ask her some more questions, although he decided not to, because she might ask him questions about him, and he did not want that. He simply ended his conversation with a compliment.

"Lillian..."

"Yes, Mikhail?"

"You have a beautiful voice… I hope to hear from you some more..." he gives her a warm smile.

""H-How... Wait… Y-Y-You heard my singing?" she quickly turns bright red again.

"Of course" He gives her another smile and leaves; he did not want to continue this conversation further.

"M-M-Mikhail! W-Wait!" He stops and looks behind him.

"Yes, Lillian?"

"I-I want you to have this..." she pulls out a gift wrapped in red.

"Oh... Thank you Lillian...For your kind gift." he takes the gift from her hands and unwraps it, It was a Sashimi dish, one of his favorites.

"Thank you Lillian, it's my birthday today and I'm glad someone gave me a gift today." He smiles, that was very sweet of her.

"Mayor Ina told me it was your birthday today... I wanted to organize a small party, but I had no time. I'm sorry."

It was very sweet of her; no one ever did this to him.

"Thank you Lillian, for your kindness, although I'm satisfied with just this, hearing your voice in the morning is already a blessing for my birthday today." He smiles and walks back to the town Hall. Though, he frequently started asking himself if he would spend his birthday with Lillian instead. He leaves this thought for a while.


	4. Fourth Movement

**Fall 19 to 30, Year 1**

For the first time, Mikhail decided to check on what Lillian was doing in the mountains. He wasn't really interested with any other women until he met her. That day, he found out that she was simply farming. She was gathering up mushrooms and herbs, fishing, and playing with the wild animals around the mountains.

Every day, Lillian would always see Mikhail walk going to the mountaintop and she would always manage to tell greet him a "hello" or "how are you?" every day and He would always listen to her singing every time he had the chance to.

One day, Lillian asked Mikhail to listen to her music.

"Mikhail, would you like to listen to my singing?"

"Of course, a beautiful voice like yours is supposed to be heard." He replies with a smile, she nods and starts singing.

Truly, it was a beautiful voice and a beautiful song.

Probably, he would get used to this routine every day.

**XXX  
><strong> 

It was a sunny day that day. Mikhail wondered that he should ask Lillian to go on a date with him, since he has gone on dates with several other women in the past.

"_It would be a nice day to go on a date"_ Mikhail thought to himself as he quickly noticed the farmer behind him.

"So Lillian, How about we go on a date?" he asks her as they were leaving the town to the mountains. She paused but quickly nods with a slight blush on her face. Lillian tells him that she wants to go the goddess pond. There was a quick silence.

Mikhail broke off the silence by saying something simple.

"Lillian, this place is one of my favorite places ever; I would always hear the melody of nature. Speaking of nature, I would want to play my violin right now." He looks into her eyes and asks "May I?"

"A-ah, of course! I would want to hear your melody today."

Mikhail then starts plucking the first notes of his violin, playing a wonderful tone after it, as the song ended and he stopped playing, Lillian couldn't help but ask "What song did you play?"

"Violin Concerto by Johann Sebastian Bach" he replied with a smile.

"That's wonderful! But it would be nice if you had another person who can duet with you."

"Oh…. How so?" He asked slightly curious with her comment.

"Because…" she continues.

"That song is originally played with Two Violins!" she exclaims.

Mikhail's eyes widen, how did she know much about music? Does she even play the violin? But she seems to interest him some more. He chuckles at her comment.

"Wha—What's so funny?" she pouts.

"Oh, forgive me Lillian; it's quite a shock that you know so much about music." He still continues to chuckle. "But I'm happy to see someone as interested in music as I do."

"W-Why yes! Of course!" she smirks. "Music is life after all!" that last sentence stopped him. She also loves music as her life? No, he should not get close to anyone. That's enough questions for today.

"Lillian... It's getting late; I think we should head back. Let me walk you home."

"Ah…right, Oh my... Time has gone by so quickly." she nods and he takes her back home that day.

After that date, they would often spend their Wednesdays and Sundays at the Pond talking about music and nature. If it would be rainy, they would spend it in the town hall.


	5. Fifth Movement

**Winter 5 Year 1**

"Hey Mikhail..." he heard a voice at the end of the room. It was Lillian; her face looked much like a tomato as she was clenching her fists while trying to look at his eyes properly.

"Can we go outside? The weather's nice today." She said with a smile.

"Alright." He puts down his pen (as he was composing a song) and follows the young farmer.

It wasn't really a big deal for him, since he has been dating a few women in the past, but none of them were important to him. He would just simply go with the flow.

"In winter, the mountain lies in a hush." Mikhail thought to himself as he was walking to the goddess pond with her.

"Hmm?"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Lillian, I was just thinking of the bounties of nature..." his face was flustered which caused the young farmer to burst into laughter.

"W-What's so funny?" He said his voice toned with embarrassment.

"It's funny that you can also hear the nature around here." She replies with a few tears in her eyes from her sudden burst of laughter.

"You can hear it too?" he asks. She was interesting indeed.

"Hmm... Something like that..." she replies to him with a smile while wiping her tears off from her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he reacts to her reply with a confused stare.

She laughs and runs off ahead of him. "I'll tell you if you reach the goddess pond first than me."

"Lillian—Wait!" He tries to call her attention but she has gone off too fast. He lets her win this round. Besides, he wasn't interested-well, maybe he was-in a small way.

"What a confusing girl." He says to himself.


	6. Sixth Movement

**Winter 14 Year 1**

"Good Morning Mikhail!" a cheery voice entered his room by its voice he recognizes it was Lillian.

"What is it that you need?" he asks offering assistance.

"It's Harmony day today ~" her tone was in a good mood today. "I wanted to give you a gift as token of appreciation." She hands him a box of chocolate cookies.

Mikhail's eyes widen, clearly no girl has ever given him a harmony day gift. Actually, he does not stay in any village for so long, so he never receives gifts like these before. He couldn't contain the slight redness that his cheeks make.

"I-I hope you like it." She continues trying to avoid his eyes with a slight blush is visible to her cheeks. Lillian's body was still shivering from the cold from outside.

As he tries to get the gift from her hands, he felt the temperature of her hands were different, It was cold. "Lillian, your hands are quite cold today." He asks her, clearly he was worried.

"O-Oh R-Really?" She replies with that sweet smile of hers.

As she was about to say something about her temperature as a warm feeling came around her. Mikhail's coat was wrapped around her.

"U-Um... Are you warm now?" he asks while wrapping the coat around her shoulders.

"A-ah... Yes, thank you." She gives him a smile while adjusting the coat around her.

"Thank goodness." He replies feeling content. "I worry much about you…A-ah, I mean… A-ah j-just don't get sick…Okay?" he felt something different today, maybe he was also feeling that cold today, clearly he does not know why.

"O-okay. Thank you…Mikhail." She smiles her face looking like a tomato again. "But I must go back to the farm…" This time he did not want to be alone.

"Lillian-Wait…A-ah, I made a song for you, I want you to hear it, I have been composing this since the first day I met you. Please stay for a while, for me?" It was lonely, if she would leave him again. Besides, her company was…entertaining… maybe fun; he does not fully understand this feeling.

"Okay Mikhail, I will stay for a while. I want to listen to your song again!" this time her voice was full of joy and excitement.

As he played his song for her, He noticed the red faced farmer looking at him with eyes full of happiness while holding his coat closer to her body.


	7. Seventh Movement

**A/N: Ash was my second favorite bachelor in the game. So I'll just add a small portion of him here. But I ship Cam/Ash secretly… whoops XD**

**XXXXX**

**Winter 24 Year 1**

"Starry night festival, eh?" Lillian sighed.

"Uh-huh! It will be lots of fun! Yes?" Ash stared at her with a hopeful glance.

Today was the Starry Night Festival, Even though it was only applicable only in Bluebell Village.

"But I live in Konohana, I don't the mayor there would like me to celebrate it… not even one bit!" Lillian gave a small pout on the strawberry blonde farmer.

"Don't worry; He said this time that we can invite other villagers too!" He replied with a small blush on his face.

"Alright, I'll go with you…But…" She replied then giving a death glare on the other farmer.

"H-huh? What?"

"You would feed my cows for a week, yes?" She replied with a hopeful glance.

"Fine then… I guess…W-Wait, so you mean I have to go feed your cows here and walk back to bluebell and then the next day I would walk to Konohana and feed your cows and then return back to Bluebell…Gah!" He replied sighing while scratching his head with the deal that he had just proposed.

"Yay!" with that Lillian starts screaming in victory while jumping around the other farmer.

"I-it's worth it... I guess..." Ash sighed in defeat, truly he was right about her, she was like the master of all deception. But before he gave another comment of defeat, the female farmer hugged him.

Lillian did not notice the violinist watching them from a distance.

"Starry Night Festival, It's not an interest to me, not one bit." He murmurs while staring at the two farmers.


	8. Eight Movement

**Winter 29 Year 1**

"Good Morning Mikhail." Lillian smiled vibrantly to the violinist.

"…"

"Mikhail?"

"…"

He was a deep trance, drowning himself with music for five days with little to eat, just him and music. He played the violin until the late hours of the night then after playing he would write another song which played in his head and he would pick up the violin again then start to pluck the first notes of his composition. He was tired. He asked himself several times why he has gotten into this mess. No love, no relationships, no friends… It was only him and music who comforted his living soul. It's music which gives him his real happi—

"Mikhail, Please… I'm sorry. I-I truly am, I must have made you mad, I'm so sorry."

Wait—

That voice—

"Mikhail, Please!"

It woke him.

"Li-Lillian?" he asked.

"M-Mikhail..." he looks up to the teary eyed farmer who was crying in front of him.

"I've must have done something wrong. I'm sorry." Lillian sighed while trying to hold the sobs and wiping her eyes at the same time.

"Lillian…"

"I'm sorry." She quickly replied to him.

"Why are you saying sorry?" He asked while trying to look into her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks.

"Of course not."

"Thank goodness." She sighs. "I thought you were mad at me for not spending the Starry Night festival with you."

"Lillian, it's okay… I didn't want to celebrate it anyway." Wait, so that means he did not want to spend it with Lillian.

"I-I see…" she looks at him. The violinist observed the body movement of the farmer, she seemed hurt? Did she want to celebrate the festival with him? No, she probably likes that Bluebell farmer way better.

"I should go..." she looked worried. "Um, see you later?"

As the farmer turned her head around, she was stopped by his hand holding out to her arm.

"Wait, Lillian don't-"

…

Black.

…


	9. Ninth Movement

**Winter 31 Year 1**

_It's dark._

_This feeling._

_I remember now._

_This feeling of…_

…

…_Love._

**XXXX**

"Mikhail! One day you're going to be a virtuoso performer like Papa! I can feel it!"

_Mother..._

"How's my little violinist doing, eh?"

_Father…_

_I remember now… My parents were both musicians. My father plays the piano, my mother plays the violin. My father had a best friend who played the violin, He was my teacher._

_My parents were always busy, but they always took their time to spend it with me._

_I love them so much…_

_I really do…_

"Please don't take him away from us!" It was my mother, she was screaming at the soldiers to return my father back.

"Don't worry… I'll come back honey." he said trying to encourage her.

"Be a good boy, my little violinist… take care of Mama for me, okay?" he was ruffling my hair. Those were the last words that I heard from him…

_I was four years old that time._

_There was a civil war in the country, every man in the family is forced to leave their family and join the army._

_One week later, my mother and I evacuated the house and left for a safer location._

_But as we got on the train, there was an explosion; my mother shielded me from the explosion._

_She was bleeding heavily._

"Mikhail, I'm sorry that I cannot go you anymore… I'll pray that you'll be safe, get in the other train and leave for this city; the people there would take care of you. Always remember mommy loves you. Okay?"

_I don't remember anymore, but I remember screaming 'mother' for several times until someone grabbed me and dragged me to the train. It was my father, also bleeding, although, he did not come with me. He hugged me and didn't say anything while trying to push me inside the train. As the train left, I kept on screaming "Mother! Father! "Until I saw a large explosion from a far distance, I knew that my parents could not survive, Even though I wished they would. I wished every day that they would somehow survive._

_But they died from the explosion. _

_As I reached the city, I was taken care of from an orphanage. After one year, someone came to pick me up, I thought It was my father and hopefully both my mother and father. But it was not, it was my teacher instead. He had a bandage wrapped around his arm when he picked me up. My teacher slowly told me that both my parents are dead and he would take care of me instead. It was painful. _

_As I grew up, my teacher continued to show me the wonders of the violin. He told me that I would somehow live to my parents dream. He brought me to several forests letting me listen to the wonders of nature. It became my comfort place. My home. My teacher and I were very close,we travel to several places, learning and playing the violin but soon, My teacher grew old and he died, leaving his old violin to me. That day, I swore that… I won't love anyone anymore. I won't get hurt if I don't love. Music would only satisfy what I should love._

_Love would always hurt in the end._


	10. Tenth Movement

**Spring 3 Year 2**

"Mikhail..."

_**I hear a voice…**_

"Please be okay."

_**I recognize this voice…**_

"I miss you..."

_**It's beautiful…**_

"Please wake up."

_**Her voice is full of life…**_

**XXXX**

His eyes open. He tries to look around for that beautiful tone. Only to be observing that he has been hospitalized in the Konohana clinic.

"Mikhail…" Lillian was worried. Her eyes full of tears. She looked stressed, it's like she hasn't been sleeping for a couple of days.

The violinist blacked out for five days already but he's currently awake in front of her.

"Lillian… What happened…" he tries to sit up.

"No don't!" she pushes him to lie back in the mattress again. He obliged making himself comfortable in the sheets.

"You've been out for five days. After you grabbed me, you feel down in my arms and I realized that you were unconscious." She replies with a blush on her face while trying to wipe off a few tears on her eyes. "So, I brought you here. Dr. Ayame said you would be fine and you should take a rest and that means a lot of rest!"

He looks up at her, observing her small gestures, he wonders how come this farmer is so much worried with him. Why does she care so much for him? He hasn't done much to her.

"I'm sorry." He says to her in a small tone.

"It's okay, Please take a good rest. Okay?" she replies, worried.

He looks again into her eyes; He did not notice how beautiful they were, until now. She had jewel like eyes, pure amethyst eyes. He continues to observe her face; she has a beautiful image of a lady.

"Mikhail..?" she disrupts his observations.

Mikhail couldn't help but give a small blush. That was stupid of him, staring at a lady like that. But he couldn't help that she was indeed beautiful.

"I'm sorry Lillian. I'm just preoccupied." He apologizes again.

"Preoccupied with what?" she asks.

"With many thoughts." He continues.

"…"

Silence filled the room suddenly.

"A-ah, I think I should leave now… Well, you need some rest, right?" Lillian tries to break of the silence.

"Lillian, Wait…" he tries to stop her with his low toned voice.

"Yes, Mikhail?" she turns back at him.

"Can you …" he blushes. "C-can you stay beside me today?"

"Okay. Just today." She smiles. What a sweet smile, the smile she always shows him. It attracted him.

But Lillian did not really know what he really means. As Lillian went closer, he gently grabs her waist and puts her beside him in the mattress, which now, they both share.

"W-wait, I thought you meant…" Lillian tries to protest while feeling the heat from her face. He moves his body to the opposite end giving her space to lie down beside him.

"Just lie down, Lillian." He wraps his arms around her as she slowly obliges and lies down beside him.

Lillian was speechless. Her face was like a tomato and could explode anytime. But soon, she felt comfortable with it, using his chest as a pillow while he leans on her head and slowly his eyes were closed. He was asleep. Lillian was still trying her best to breathe slowly while he was asleep but soon, Lillian wanted to take a short nap too. But she was interrupted by the doctor's assistant, Hiro staring at the them with disbelief and wide open eyes.

"Um, please excuse me Lillian, I wouldn't want to disturb your moment." He blushes while pulling back the curtains to cover them.

"H-Hiro, it's not what you think… I was just giving him company, that's all!" Lillian tried to tell the assistant in the smallest of voice but he did not hear her comment.


	11. Prelude

**Spring 30 Year 2  
><strong>

"It's good that you look fine as ever!" the farmer gave another warm smile at the violinist.

"Thank you Lillian." He gave her another smile.

Lillian couldn't help but blush at his warm smile. Mikhail was looking fine as ever after his discharge in the hospital last spring 15.

"Why don't we go for another date, Lillian?" he asked the farmer.

"Sure!"

**XXXX**

"Hey Nori…" Hiro asked from a distance away from Lillian and Mikhail. He was intently staring at them.

"What is it?" the kind gentle woman asked him. Nori was Lillian's best friend; she also helps her grandfather run a store.

"Is it me, or has Mikhail become much more friendlier with Lillian… but not only that, he starts to talk more unlike the previous years he has been here." The young doctor asked while scratching his head in confusion.

Nori looks up and wonders what to say to her friend. Then she adds "Well, I think Lillian has changed everyone here. I can see that she has changed you too."

"E-Eh, Really?" Hiro blushes at her comment.

"Of course, Isn't that love after all? Oh, I wish I can meet a wonderful man soon." Nori smiles while looking at her friend.

"I guess you're right Ms. Nori...I think that girl can change everyone with that sweet smile of hers."

**XXXX**

"The pond is lovelier today! When was the last time we went here?" Lillian smiles while trying to observe the surroundings.

"As lively as usual…" he sighs while staring at his companion.

"Look! Here I found something!" she calls the violinist while motioning him to come closer.

"What is it?" he comes closer to her.

"Tadah! A Magic Red Flower!"

"What are you going to do with that?" he looks at her confused.

"I'm going to throw this in the pond and make a wish to the Harvest goddess!"

"I see… What would you wish for then?" he smiles at her action.

"I-It's a secret!" She blushes at his question.

"Alright, then you should throw it at the pond then."

Lillian quickly throws the flower at the pond and then she makes a wish. Mikhail observes his companion as she closes her eyes and puts her hands to her chest with a slight blush on her face.

"You want to make a wish too, Mikhail?"

"No thank you Lillian, I have everything I wished for."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"…"

"…"

"So, Mikhail… can you tell me anything about your parents?"

"What would you want to know about them?" he frowned at her question.

"Well... Um, I just…"

"My parents are dead, my teacher was the one who raised me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Lillian, I don't feel well today, I'll go back now… Goodbye."

"Mikhail—Wait—I-"Lillian tried to call out to him but he made himself walk faster.

**XXXX**

"_How silly of me! Why did I even befriend her? Knowing that she would want to know about me." _He thought to himself, many things started to go around his head.

"_But If I didn't befriend her…I—don't understand…" _


	12. Prelude One

**Spring 31 Year 2**

Lillian didn't sleep that well last night.

"_I'm such an idiot, asking him things that I should not know… Now, he won't ever talk to me again."_ She thought to herself.

A loud knock came at her door.

"I-I'm coming!' Lillian cried out to the early visitor.

Lillian quickly wore her headband and her Konohana vest; she was quite worried about what Mikhail is doing… after hearing her horrible question yesterday.

She opens the door to the early visitor; she assumed it would be Mayor Ina telling her some important news.

"Good Morning Lillian." The violinist greeted her with a small smile.

"G-Good Morning Mikhail." It was Mikhail, What is he doing here?

"I would like to tell you that I'm leaving this village. I don't like summers, the cicadas are quite annoying to my ears and it would be hard to write good music." He continued. "So, it means good bye. I hope to see you soon, someday, it was nice knowing you." He gives her another warm smile as if he just met her.

"Wait—about the other day!" she cries out to him. "I'm sorry…" she looks up to his eyes.

He continues to look at her eyes, It reminded him of pure amethyst jewels, it reminded him of how beautiful she is and how beautiful the way her voice sounds to his ears. He couldn't notice that he had a small blush at his cheeks.

"It's okay, Lillian, It was quite unfortunate for me. I was thinking too much." He thought to himself that he would leave the village for good and that he won't anymore see her. It was good while he lasted in her life. Forgiving people was his specialty, since he rarely sees them anyway.

"T-that's good, you understand." She gives him a small smile that smile always captivates him. He would always notice that Lillian was always generous and would always give everyone a warm smile. He never met any woman like her. He was very interested in her. He finally admitted it, but leaving her…

"Lillian would you like to come with me?" those words escaped from his lips unknowingly.

"H-Huh?" she looks at him in shock.

Why did he ask such a question? It was weird for him… He never asked any girl this question.

"I'm sorry… Why should I ask a question to such a hardworking lady?"

"Mikhail… That would be nice."

He looks at her in shock; she wants to come with him?

"But… I love this village and everyone here. I just can't leave them all here." She continues looking quite disappointed.

"I see…" he wonders why he was very disappointed with her answer, Does he want her to come with him?. "Then… I wish you luck with the farm. Goodbye." He leaves her farm and walks outside the village leaving the farmer to continue on her life in the village.


	13. Prelude Two

**Fall 7, Year 2**

"Lillian! Wake up Sleepy head!" Nori was banging on Lillian's door.

"H-Huh?" Lillian looked at her clock…'8am

"_Great, I overslept." _she thought to herself.

**XXX**

This past summer was tiring; she had to plant several plants around her farm. She planted Corn, Watermelon, Pineapples and Tomatoes. Summer was always a busy month, but she had several friends that helped her with her farm work. Nori was there to teach Lillian about crops. Hiro gave Lillian medicines so that she won't get sick and Ash helped her with the small number of animals she had in her farm but almost the whole village supported her. It has been 31 days since Mikhail left her. She was heartbroken but she managed to keep up with her farm work.

**~Last Summer 10~**

She made another wish to the harvest goddess.

"I wish I would see him again." She greatly wished this. She continued "And in return, I promise to make my farm more productive and then I can give more offerings to you."

"Heeeey!" a voice came from behind.

"W-Who are you?" Lillian asked, shocked with a little pink haired girl behind her.

"You can call me Oracle!"

**XXX**

**~Last Summer 29~**

It has been several days since she first met with her pink-haired friend. They became fast friends, while Lillian doing the Oracle's silly antics.

"Lillian, what's wrong? You've been down these days." The Oracle asked slightly confused on Lillian's actions.

"It's nothing, there's a person I just can't forget." She looks at her pink-haired friend with a heartbroken smile.

"Then let me help youuuuu~" the Oracle replied happily.

"Help me?" she asked looking quite confused.

"Lillian, I'm giving this to youuuuuu~ " The Oracle gave a wide smile and gave Lillian a small box.

Lillian opened it and it was a new set of clothes. It shocked her.

"I call that the Classy outfit! With that, everyone will like you!"

"Like me?"

"Yes! Even the person you like." The Oracle says without knowing the farmer blushed quite heavily while staring at the batch of clothes that she was holding.

**XXX**

**~Present~**

"Lillian? Are you there?" Nori continued to ask if her best friend was still awake.

"A-Ah, I'm coming!" She was trying to wear the Classy outfit.

"Sorry Nori, I guess, I overslept." She opens the door.

"Woow! What a pretty outfit, It looks so good with you!" Nori was astounded with the set of clothes Lillian was wearing.

"Maybe I should make a new set of clothes for you… The other clothes don't seem to…" Nori wandered while trying to think of the best cloth that she would wear.

"U-Um, What's wrong Nori?" Lillian asked slightly confused at her friends visit.

"Oh my, I must have drifted off… I just wanted to tell you that Mikhail has returned." Nori looked happy at her friend's non-verbal response.

Lillian was speechless. "H-he came back?"

"Why don't you go to the Town Hall to see for yourself?" and with that Lillian sprinted to the Town Hall.

**XXX**

"_You know, Harvest goddess… You don't usually fulfill my wishes but, at least you granted me this wish."_ Lillian laughed as thought this to herself.

As she was about to enter the town hall as tall figure appeared in front of her. It was him.

"M-Mikhail! Y-You're back!"

Mikhail was shocked to see her run here. She was panting heavily and he noticed her clothes. What a lovely set of clothes she has. He really liked it.

"Good Morning Lillian, What a nice outfit, It looks good on you." He tries to cover his small blush on his cheeks.

"W-Why did you come back?" She asks.

"I love this village… It's almost like my home… and I have many good friends here." He continues. He did not want to tell her that he wanted to see her again.

"I'm happy…" she smiles.

"Why?" he asks.

"You're back…" she continues while trying her best not to cry.

"…"

Slowly, she moves closer to him and gives him a warm embrace. He was taller than her, that's why her head only reached the upper part of his chest. With that, she slowly sobs in his arms. Being a gentleman, Mikhail slowly held her there.

"I-I'm glad to be back again." He slowly whispers to her.


	14. Prelude Three

**~Flashback ~**

**Summer 20** (in Lillian's Village)

"You seem to be off tune today." A woman called him from behind.

"I-I'm sorry." He tries to tune his violin again.

"No, it's not that." She waves at him.

He looks at the woman who has been his partner in a concert in the village he is currently staying after he has left Konohana.

"Is it a woman?" she asks him. He nods in response.

"S-she always haunts my dreams very so often." He sighs. "I-I…" he tries to continue.

"I don't seem to play well today." He takes a deep breath.

She sighs. "Well, If you aren't telling me anything, you would always be on an off-tune note again."

He looks at her. "I never met a woman like her…" he gives her a glare.

"And?" she wonders.

"I met many different other women before but that woman… I always seem to be interested in her."

Then It hit him. "That woman… I want to serenade her with music, I want to hear her voice again… I guess, I miss her and I-" He tries to speak the last words.

His companion giggled at his response. "Then, go back to her." She smiles at him.

He looked at her and realized everything that has gone thru his head.

"Yes, I will… Thank you." He smiles back at her.


	15. Prelude Four

**Fall 12 Year 2**

"Aren't the stars pretty?" she smiles at him.

He looks up at the stars with her that day.

"Yes, it is." He giggles a little.

"Hey Mikhail." The young farmer pokes his cheeks. "You seem to be more sociable to everyone lately." She giggles a bit.

"But I always talk to different people." He tries to protest to her.

"Nah, You're just more open now, I guess." She laughs.

"I guess so." He looks at the sky again, wondering how much longer he can stay with her.

That day was the Music festival, after a long day with serenading people with his music; he decides to accompany Lillian and take a rest in the mountains that night.


	16. Prelude Five

**Spring 22 Year 3**

"Good Afternoon Mikhail!" the young farmer waved at him as he was taking a small meal in the town hall.

"Ah, Lillian." He smiles at her. "How are you?" he holds her forehead giving her a blush.

"You're temperature is a but high today. Are you sick?" he looks at her worried.

"Wah! Stop! I-I'm not!" she gently removes his hand from her forehead.

"I want to talk to you!" she smiles. "U-Uhm… Can we go somewhere private?" she asks slowly.

He gives her a nod.

**XXX**

"Yup, and then I took the bamboo and gave it to the panda!" she giggles a little as she was telling him her story.

_Ever since he came back he always seems to be open with her. He has told her the joys of travelling, his past, his teacher and his life. He was comfortable with her. He even answered all her questions. Though, he has never told her how much he had feelings for her._

"Here we are!" she smiles and then she looks back at him.

She suddenly pauses as she felt her face reacting with the heat in her body.

"Mikhail… I need to give you something." She slowly speaks to him as she pulls out a blue feather from her bag.

"Ah, a Blue feather… A proposal of marriage, I wish you luck in whoever you're going to give it to." It hurt him though, so much. But if she's happy, then he's happy, he knew he's not good for her.

"No Mikhail… It's for you..." she looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lillian… I just can't accept this... I know there are many men around the town maybe you would like to…."

"It's not any of them!" she interrupts at him and stares at the ground.

"Mikhail… If you love someone then you're willing to get hurt for that person..."

"…." He didn't know to respond.

"…. that's why, I knew that If I gave this to you… you would refuse, I already know it's going to hurt me.."

Getting hurt for someone? That's how he felt for his parents, his teacher… and now, her. You can't love without getting hurt? Now, it's clear to him. He suddenly realized this, He just never accepted it, he was afraid, he thought music would help him escape this reality, and he thought music would give him love instead, but he felt empty.

"Lillian…. I… I'm sorry…" he pauses.

"… Mikhail... " she calls out his name with tears were on her eyes.

"I-I was foolish believing that I loved your voice and only your voice… The truth is… I not only love your voice but it was more than that."

"W-Wh-What do you mean?" her eyes widened.

"I love your voice, but I love your presence more… that is why, I accept your proposal.. With a joy in my heart." He looks at her eyes with a smile.

"…A-ah! really?" she smiles while he takes her blue feather in her hands.

"Yes, Lillian.. I love you. You're voice is a melody plucking my heartstrings and will always do." She suddenly jumps at him and he embraces her while she cries at his arms.

"_Thank you for helping me realize this feeling." He whispers to her._


	17. End

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thank you very much for reading ^-^  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

**Wedding Day**

"Ah Congrats to the newlyweds!" Nathan the church priest announces to the villagers attending the wedding.

Suddenly, the church bell rings.

"Truly, this is a blessing of the Harvest goddess!" Nathan exclaims.

As everyone left the mountaintop. Mikhail calls Lillian's attention.

"Lillian, before we go have the reception at the town… I want to play you a song that I made ever since we met..." Lillian simply blushes and nods at him while he starts playing the sound.

**XXX**

Spring 31, Year 5

"Wait Lillian! Why are you packing my things? We aren't divorced!" He quickly unpacks his luggage.

"But… I thought you're going to travel again? "She asks him as he chuckles and holds her close.

"Lillian…. I'm not going anywhere anymore… I'll stay here forever with you from today on." She quickly blushes and stays on his arms for a while.

**And every day was a new day for him.**

**~End~**


End file.
